


Glee: The New Kids Rough Idea

by TheBiggestBlamShipper



Series: Glee: The New Kids [1]
Category: Glee, Original Work
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Unrequited Crush, random idea, sam is going to be a dork, will keeps the cheerios because he knows its important in mckinley history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestBlamShipper/pseuds/TheBiggestBlamShipper
Summary: Claire is back for her second year at McKinley, feeling better than ever, until she sees Ella again.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Glee: The New Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159004





	Glee: The New Kids Rough Idea

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had an idea for a glee (sequel, I guess is what you would call this???) for a while, it's mostly original characters of mine.  
> Some things for this to make sense  
> \- No covid  
> \- Sam is still the coach of the New Directions  
> \- Klaine doesn't get together in season 6  
> \- Most characters are original  
> \- Some characters are fake children (yes, i will be making Blam children because I said so)  
> \- This is just a small idea I had, so it's still kind of rough

It was her first day back to school after the mess from last year. She managed to get some therapy and it honestly helped her a lot. She chose a new style to kick off this year. She saw Ella walking up to her. ‘Oh god, oh god, oh god’ “Hey..” She was frozen in place for a few seconds until she was finally able to say. “Hey Ella..” There was a silence between the two girls, until the curly haired one said “Claire, are we going to talk about this?” Claire was hoping that Ella wouldn’t bring that up. “No, we aren’t, my feelings for you are gone now and that’s never going to change.” Ella was actually pretty disappointed, she had a boyfriend and wasn’t interested in women, but it felt nice to know that someone liked her. Liked. Emphasis on the fact that those feelings were gone. Ashton joined the two, completely oblivious to what was going on. He wrapped his arms around Ella and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled sweetly at him. “Hey Claire!” Claire waved slightly, still jealous of how lucky Ash was to have her. Ashton was in his Cheerios uniform, still giving off some not-very-straight vibes. Not that she was judging in the first place. Claire eventually broke this (not as awkward as before) silence. “Well, I’ve got to go to my next class, see you guys at glee practice?” She said it like a question, but wasn’t waiting for an answer. She put her headphones on and put her playlist on shuffle. She sang along to the lyrics.

“Do I tell you I love you or not?  
Cause I can't really guess what you want  
If you let me down, let me down slow  
If you let me down, let me down slow  
If you got feelings for me  
You just gotta speak honestly  
If you let me down, let me down slow  
If you let me down, let me down slow”

**Author's Note:**

> What's It Gonna Be by Shura


End file.
